The Godfather Part III (soundtrack)
}} class=album|id=r123599|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2= Filmtracks |rev2Score= link|noprose=yes}} The Godfather Part III is the soundtrack from the movie of the same name, released in 1990 by Columbia Records. Track listing #"Main Title" (composed by Nino Rota) – 0:42 #"The Godfather Waltz" (composed by Rota) – 1:10 #"Marcia Religiosa" (composed by Carmine Coppola and Rota) – 2:51 #"Michael's Letter" (composed by Rota) – 1:08 #"The Immigrant"/"Love Theme from The Godfather Part III" (composed by Rota and Coppola) – 2:36 #"The Godfather Waltz" (composed by Rota) – 1:24 #"To Each His Own" (composed by Jay Livingston and Ray Evans) – 3:21 performed by Al Martino #"Vincent's Theme" (composed by Coppola and Rota) – 1:49 #"Altobello" (composed by Coppola and Rota) – 2:10 #"The Godfather Intermezzo" (composed by Coppola and Rota) – 3:22 #"Sicilian Medley: Va, Pensiero (composed by Giuseppe Verdi, arranged by Coppola) / Danza Tarantella (composed by Coppola) / Mazurka (Alla Siciliana) (composed by Coppola) – 2:10 #"Promise Me You'll Remember (Love Theme from The Godfather Part III)" (composed by Coppola, lyrics by John Bettis, arranged by Lennie Niehaus) – 5:11 performed by Harry Connick, Jr., conducted by Lennie Niehaus #"Preludio and Siciliana" – 8:15 (composed by Pietro Mascagni, excerpt from Cavalleria Rusticana) #"A Casa Amiche" – 1:59 (composed by Pietro Mascagni, excerpt from Cavalleria Rusticana) #"Preghiera" – 5:30 (composed by Pietro Mascagni, excerpt from Cavalleria Rusticana) #"Finale" – 8:12 (composed by Pietro Mascagni, excerpt from Cavalleria Rusticana) #"Coda: The Godfather Finale" (composed by Rota) – 2:27 violin soloist: Murray Adler (Songs listed in film's credits) *"To Each His Own" (Livingston, Evans) – performed by Al Martino *"Vitti 'Na Crozza" (Francesco Li Causi) *"Eh, Cumpari" (Julius LaRosa, Archie Bleyer) *"Beyond the Blue Horizon" (Leo Robin, Richard A. Whiting, W. Franke Harling) *"Lover" (Lorenz Hart, Richard Rodgers) *"Senza Perdono" (Francesco Pennino) *"Miracle Man" (Elvis Costello) – written and performed by Elvis Costello *"Dimmi, Dimmi, Dimmi" (Carmine Coppola) – arrangement by Celso Valli *"Gregorian Chant" *"Brucia La Terra" (Nino Rota, Giuseppe Rinaldi) *"Santa Rosalia" (Tony Cucchiara; from La Baronessa di Carini) – performed by Grace Farrugia, Maria Tulumello, Vincenzina Galante & Josephine Attardo; produced by Harry Connick Jr. and Stephan R. Goldman *"Promise Me You'll Remember (Love Theme from The Godfather Part III)" (Carmine Coppola, John Bettis) – performed by Harry Connick Jr. *excerpts from Cavalleria Rusticana Awards and nominations *1990 Academy Award nomination: Best Song — "Promise Me You'll Remember" — John Bettis (lyrics), Carmine Coppola (music) *1990 Academy Award nomination: Best Original Score — Carmine Coppola *1990 Fennecus Award winner: Adapted Score — Carmine Coppola *1990 Fennecus Award nomination: Song Performance — In Studio — "Promise Me You'll Remember" — Harry Connick, Jr. *1990 Apex Scroll Award winner: Original Song — "Promise Me You'll Remember" — John Bettis (lyrics), Carmine Coppola (music) *1990 Apex Scroll Award nomination: Original Song Score/Adaptation/Compilation — Carmine Coppola *1991 Golden Globe Award nomination: Best Original Song — "Promise Me You'll Remember" — John Bettis (lyrics), Carmine Coppola (music) Charts *1991 The Godfather Part III The ''Billboard'' 200 No. 102 External links *Media samples, at legacyrecordings.com Soundtrack 3 Godfather Part III, The Category:Columbia Records soundtracks